Bittersweet Romance
by valentine999
Summary: Third story to my "It wasn't a Summer Romance," story. Find it on my profile. Love story between Hitsugaya and the princess of Soul Society on hiatus XP
1. Chapter 1

OK, here we go- third part!

* * *

"Define _brinkmanship_."

"Purposely escalating a dangerous situation to the limit, while giving the impression that you are willing to go to war, in the hope of pressuring your opponents to back down." Mei spoke as if she were reading directly from a book.

"_Charismatic authority_?"

"Authority based on the admiration of personal qualities of an individual."

"For example?"

"My authority?" She smiled, Yamamoto slammed his fist down on the table in front of the young princess and she jumped.

"You were born into your power." He sighed as he looked at the girl, "Mei," she hated in when he used that tone; the fatherly tone that demonstrated his disappointment. "You used to enjoy this game." _When I was six, _Mei thought but merely shrugged in response. "You've grown up since I last taught you…" He muttered to himself as Mei glanced out of the window. It was a beautiful day; the ones where everything looks cold but there's some warmth in the air. The pair were sat inside Mei's study, a library-like room filled with far too many chairs than were necessary for the one person that used the room. Yamamoto had taken care of Mei's tutoring in political science since she was a child; now it seemed she had lost interest. "Mei?" He was waiting for her to explain what was wrong, even though he had some idea.

"Yamamoto-taichou," Mei began, unsure whether she should carry on. "I used to find happiness, serenity in these walls," she stood up and walked to a book case, "in these pages," her finger traced their spines. "But now, I feel, it is not the time to study; I have to take action. There is a war coming-"

"And you will be better prepared if you study-"

"Because Aizen will come to me and ask me the definition of _typology?!" _She said in exasperation and turned away from the ageing man. He coughed pointedly and she turned around.

"What is the definition of typology?" He asked and her violet eyes looked wearily at him. "Ok your highness, I can no longer intrigue you to learn from an old man like me, now that you are not a child." She turned to him in surprise; it was unlike him to try and make her feel guilty. She walked back over to him and sat in front of the desk, but she didn't intend on learning anymore.

"The thirteen squads are training for the oncoming war, and I, one of their leaders, am reading books!" She tossed one aside and Yamamoto glanced at her in distaste. It was true she had changed since she came back from Aizen's hold, she was still caring, polite and intelligent but there was a bigger desire from the princess to take action and this made her become bored with conversation easily and forget her place.

"What do you wish to do then Mei?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I want to be out there training!" She pointed to the window.

"Your sensei, Kuchiki Rukia, is in the real world. And with that limit you won't be doing any physical training for a while." Mei brushed hair from her face in irritation. "Why don't you ask Hitsugaya taichou to train you?" She shook her head, still staring out of the window. "Oh?" She looked at him.

"Tou…Hitsugaya taichou and I agreed that it would be unwise-"

"How so?" The old man leant in to listen to her answer and Mei was surprised at how interested he was.

"We have fought before, but in jest and we just don't work well together-"

"Yes, I hear the young taichou's quality of reports fell slightly when you were in the 10th squad's quarters." He said thoughtfully and Mei found it difficult to conceal a smile. "Well its ten minutes until the meeting, perhaps we should go over the itinerary for it?" Mei looked at him wearily again before nodding. He took out a sheaf of papers from under his desk and before he had time to go over anything there was a knock at the door. Mei looked at him and he nodded.

"Come in," she said, hoping it was someone who could get her out of this. A slightly breathless blonde haired boy stood in the doorway, Mei guessed he was a messenger.

"Your highness," he gasped, Mei stood up and smiled comfortingly at him.

"Have a moment to regain your breath." Yamamoto noticed the princess used a tone that was more commanding than consoling; another thing that had changed about her. The boy nodded and smiled, he finally straightened his back and spoke.

"Prince Ryousai sends a message to her serene highness, Princess Mei 2nd," she rolled her eyes even though she was slightly surprised to hear from the prince after almost a year.

"Continue," Mei said when the boy looked at her, wondering whether or not he should carry on.

"Oh, err," the boy tried to remember the message. "The prince wishes to have tea with you-"

"tea?" Mei asked sarcastically.

"Continue," Yamamoto told the boy who had faltered.

"Tea with you this evening in his guest quarters in soul society. He will arrive in this place at 5 p.m. and requests your presence and 5.30 p.m. The prince wished for you to wear a gown he has sent for you." The boy looked over to the princess before remembering the correct thing to say at the end of delivering a message, "that will be all." Mei bit her thumb; Prince Ryousai was the last person she wanted to see, her near marriage to him was, much to her liking, sabotaged. "…what…what is your answer Serenity?" The young boy looked her up and down and she turned to Yamamoto.

"I guess I have to go?"

"I guess you do." The old man nodded. "You are dismissed," he said to the messenger before appraising Mei again. "You must get ready; it's already four o'clock." Mei sighed, picked her tiara up from the table, placed it on her head and walked to the door. "Your highness?" Yamamoto called back to her and she turned. She immediately rolled her eyes as Yamamoto bowed because she was going to leave the room. He noticed this. "Mei?"

"Yes?" She said exasperatedly.

"You play an important role in this society; the thirteen squads would never work together unless given orders by you…unless they wanted to help you." She sighed; she knew all of this already. "That's why you must remember your place, your virtues-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Mei bit her lip; interrupting an elder would get her into trouble. Yamamoto stood up, his eyes held contempt. But how could he explain to the young, naïve princess exactly what was wrong? He could hardly explain it to himself.

"Just be sure that you put the members of Soul Society first." He concluded.

"I always have." She left the room.

* * *

"Taichou!" Matsumoto placed a large sheaf of papers onto Hitsugaya's desk. The young captain looked up at her wearily and after a few moments of just staring at her he rubbed his eyes. "What's this?" The woman lifted his hand off the papers and examined them, "I left you two hours ago and you're still on the same page-"

"It's difficult to concentrate..." He faltered under her stare. Matsumoto put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it is if you haven't slept properly for days." The woman sighed and gave Hitsugaya that motherly look that made him cringe. "Everyone knows about you and the princess; so what's with the sneaking around at night?" Hitsugaya shrugged but was surprised when Matsumoto nodded and laughed. "The thrill of secrecy always appeals to youth." She said wisely.

"What?" Hitsugaya said slowly, fatigue finally overwhelming him.

"Teenagers like to think they're rebelling. Basically," Matsumoto laughed as her captain looked offended.

"Or perhaps it's the only time we can actually spend together." Hitsugaya snapped.

"Alright, alright." Matsumoto said apologetically. "Good afternoon your highness." Hitsugaya stood up quickly as Matsumoto bowed, he turned to the window through which Mei had jumped. She nodded at them both and as Hitsugaya bowed she smirked; how many times had she told him he didn't need to do that?

"Prince Ryousai is coming to Soul Society, I'm meeting him for tea at 5.30. So I guess that means I cannot meet you tonight Taichou." She said quickly; Matsumoto thought it was pretty strange that Mei had not come forwards to embrace Hitsugaya, although Matsumoto knew the captain didn't like such public displays of affection.

"Prince Ryousai?" Matsumoto could hear the coldness in Hitsugaya's voice.

"Yes." Mei said indifferently.

"Matsumoto, leave us." The silver haired captain said sternly. Matsumoto knew when her captain was being serious and left the room immediately, wondering what Mei would say to him.

"Toush," Mei laughed and moved to embrace him.

"Prince Ryousai?" Hitsugaya put a hand on her shoulder to keep her at a distance, her smile faded immediately.

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

"What does it matter?" She said again, pushed his hand aside and moved into his arms. He looked at her and he saw that there was no worry or doubt in her eyes, in the violet eyes he was still getting used to looking at. Either way she was still as beautiful as the day they had met, if so she was even more beautiful; had he ever told her that?

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly and kissed her. He was going to take their kiss a step further but she pushed him away. "Wha-"

"I have to go and get ready." She glanced at the clock on the office wall and sighed. "I'll see you…tomorrow?" She said uncertainly but he shook his head.

"I'll come and see you tonight." This time she shook her head.

"You need sleep." She said and walked to the window again.

"That's not what you said last night." Hitsugaya smirked and Mei laughed. She turned back to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said finally.

"Mei?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." She smiled at him.

"I love you too." They stared at each other for a few moments; neither of them quite believing that they were finally together, accepted and happy. A few months ago they would never have thought this was possible but they had been together for a month now and life had gone smoothly. Even though they didn't admit it to each other they were both ready for something to tear them away from each other, now that they were so used to heartbreak. Mei left the 10th squad's quarters and wondered what Ryousai could possibly want to talk to her about…besides the fact that she left him during battle, didn't marry him and didn't contact him for months after. As she walked through the half empty streets to her house she couldn't help but smile at the jealous look that had crossed Hitsugaya's face.

* * *

So what're we thinking of the first chapter of the third part?

…it's gonna be a long journey!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry for such a LONG wait; i really had to get my head together for this one!

* * *

Ryousai had provided Mei with a tight fitting black dress; it clung to her finger far more than she was used to. Wrapped around her tighter than she was sure Hitsugaya had ever been. Luckily it flowed out at the bottom, at her knees to provide a fishtail skirt. She twirled around while looking in the mirror, the dress was sleeveless, strapless, it was the most immodest dress she'd ever worn. She laughed, perhaps she would come back and see Hitsugaya early if she had a chance to slip away.

"Your highness?" Emiko said as she walked in and was surprised to see the princess in a dress like that. "Wow," was all she said, "oh, your entourage has arrived." Mei turned to her.

"I am ready." She said, with one last, quick glance in the mirror she frowned. "Let's go." She sighed as Emiko walked out with her to the street, she barely acknowledged her entourage that consisted of ten to fifteen men and women, some holding gifts for Ryousai that Mei had never seen nor picked and others holding lanterns to guide the way there. As they walked Mei's mind wondered back to when she was with Aizen. She was treated like a princess their too; an heiress to a legacy, except for some strange reason she missed the way no one really cared about her apart from Gin or Aizen. She missed not being important to people so she was free to do her own thing, she missed her old entourage…no she didn't, and how could she even think such a thing? As Yamamoto had told her; she was on the good side, not the bad side, for she had expressed views before of favouring Aizen. She supposed she missed having a father figure in her life and Gin, despite being complete evil she missed him. His smile at the worse of times always made her smile, the way he never gave a damn about Aizen's authority and yet his respect for her, the way he would constantly interrupt Aizen during a lecture. She smiled as she thought about it. She had never been close to that man in Soul Society but when he became her guard in Aizen's world she'd found she quite enjoyed his company. Mei shook her head; she couldn't think like this, she was home with Toush, with the captains, she was back.

"Princess, we've arrived." Emiko said suddenly and as Mei glanced around she realised she'd been standing still for a while; everyone was looking at her in concern.

"Oh, err, right." She said and took a step towards the door. Someone must have already announced her presence because the huge wooden doors that marked a guest's residence were beginning to open. She lowered her gaze and tilted her head forwards, remembering the courteous and modest way she should be. She stole a glance in front of her and saw Ryousai was in front of her; stood with two other men, awaiting her. She walked forwards, the doors shut, Ryousai and his people bowed. She did the lame, almost lowering herself to her knees.

"Your highness." Ryousai nodded at her with a small smile. She stood up and nodded back. He whispered something to the people beside him and they left immediately. "Walk with me." It wasn't an invitation, it was an order, but Mei was too wary to care very much. She gathered her dress and walked swiftly to him. He began walking and she took the same pace, they walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace Seretei had in the evenings. Mei watched as a moth danced above the starlight that was reflected in the stream near them.

"What is it you wish to say?" Mei said, clearly becoming impatient. Ryousai shrugged and looked at her quickly.

"I merely came to see how you were doing." She'd heard that line before. She stopped, turned to him in anger and smiled.

"Did you find whatever it is you're looking for?" He shook his head and debated how he was going to speak with her.

"Mei, you left my world so suddenly. And I hear it was to join with Aizen!" He looked around as he had raised his voice and lowered it suddenly. Mei shook her head and for a moment could hear the rustling of robes that didn't belong to her or Ryousai.

"It was on behalf of Soul Society-"

"Don't," he pointed a finger at her as if she were a child, "think I'm that stupid." There were a million things Mei would have loved to have said to that but she kept her mouth shut. "I knew you, since we were children you never did what you were told." She smirked and when he saw this he sighed. "I hear you haven't matured at all," he looked away from her in what she thought was disgust, "are the rumours true?" He seemed to ask himself before he looked back at her. "Fornification with a captain?" Mei laughed.

"Is that what they're calling love now?" She shook her head and looked at him; angrier now than she had ever been with the man. "And what of it?" She walked away and Ryousai followed her.

"What of it?" He repeated for her and she rolled her eyes; he was always so dramatic. "He's a captain and you are her to the throne of soul society; do you even know how captains are looked at by royal families?" But he could see Mei wasn't really listening, she was staring at something in the distance. "Do you have any idea-"

"I have somewhat of an idea." She said dreamily as she stared with unfocused eyes at the horizon. "I've heard it all before; his reputation, my reputation, my family's reputation." She sighed and looked to the floor, "everyone has accepted it, apart from you." She turned to him and as she did she could've sworn she saw a flash of silver dart behind Ryousai's house.

"I am giving you a chance to clear your name; forget this captain." But Mei had heard enough.

"I'm afraid that would be like asking the sun to stop rising-"

"As a captain he should not have touched you," again she saw a flash of silver and smiled to herself.

"Or like asking the moonlight to stop shining, whichever you prefer really-"

"Mei! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" As he shouted she looked to him and leant forwards.

"No." she said simply, "well if that's all you have to say I'm going to go back," and just to rub it in she added, "to fornicate with my captain." She laughed as he blushed but then was suddenly angry. "Don't you dare blame me or Hitsugaya for what happened between us." Her voice was a dangerous whisper that caught his attention, "_you _pushed me away; with your rules and regulations and salutations and always wanting me to be the pretty Queen I could never be." She walked up to him so their faces were quite close together. His face was in shadow because they had walked onto a shaded bridge above is small stream. "I know what you came for; to clear my name by asking me back. I will _never _come back to you." She was about to walk away when He grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her to a pillar on the bridge. She gasped and tried to move away but she was captivated for a moment by the hunger in his eyes. He moved close to her and breathed in her scent.

"In all our time together you never let me touch you." He whispered and she was already disgusted, she looked away but he put a hand to her face to make her look at him. "But seeing as you think of being an adulteress to your morals so lightly, perhaps you wouldn't mind now." He said with a lustful smirk and she rolled her eyes; did he not know she could kill him whether or not she was pinned to a pillar? It turned out she didn't have to. The arrogant prince moved away from her with a yell; as she looked at him in confusion she could she both his hands had deep cuts. Blood oozed out of the gashes in his hands slowly and she couldn't begin to imagine how painful that must be. Two servants came out to assist him and before he left to go inside he turned to Mei.

"We are not finished; I meet with your parents tomorrow." Mei laughed; as though that was some sort of threat. "Leave." He spat at her.

"Gladly." She gathered her robes and walked slowly down the bridge. Once Ryousai had gone inside she ran to the edge of the bridge and looked around. "Toush!" She whispered. "I know you're here," she laughed, "and for a genius you're not very good at hiding. She heard him land lightly on the bridge behind her and turned around with a smile. "You hair gave you awa…" her voice trailed away, for she was not looking at her beloved Hitsugaya. The man stood in front of her was Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello there." Gin said with a slight nod of his head. Mei simply stared back at him; speechless, conflicting emotions rising up inside of her until she had no idea what to do. "Miss me?" He asked because her eyes had started to water, she wiped them hurriedly.

"Shut up." She said through half a laugh. When she looked back again she couldn't deny the emotion she was feeling, she smiled and ran towards him. "Gin." She whispered as she ran and embraced him. She held on to him tight, not wanting to let him slip away. Being a teenager meant that her head only reached his shoulder so she buried her face in his robes. For a moment he did nothing to return the embrace; he merely stared down at her with that smile on his face and after a hesitant moment, put his arms around her. She looked at him and was suddenly surprised, "are you insane?" She seemed to realise something and turn away from him, her eyes scanned the horizon and she put a protective arm up in front of him. "If someone catches you here-" but she never got to finish her sentence, Gin grabbed onto her arm and turned her around, hoisting her arm up so high she had to stand on her tiptoes.

"Am _I _insane?" He said and knocked on her forehead as if it were a door, "hello?!" He whispered urgently, "they might kill me if they find me here but if they catch _you _embracing me? Protecting me?" She remembered now; they were enemies. "Has coming back here made you stupid?" He leant in close to her face and seemed to inspect her violet eyes. "I thought I taught you to know better-"

"You did Gin!" She was silenced as the back of his hand met her face. Her eyes watered and she fell forwards slightly but he hoisted her arm higher to make her stand straight.

"You are the enemy; act like it." He whispered and threw her back onto the floor. She looked up at him, fearful of his sudden change in character.

"Gin," she gasped, for the wind had been knocked out of her, "why are you…?" He walked up to her and knelt by her side. For once he wasn't smiling.

"Next time you meet me like this, try to kill me." The sentence was left in the air.

"Wha-" He grabbed some of her hair and pulled it, she bit her lip.

"If you care for me, you'd kill me." It was the most confusing sentence Mei had ever heard, she shook her head and he embraced her again; what the hell was going on? As he leant to her ear he whispered, "remember to kill me." She shook her head but he pulled her hair again, "promise?" she nodded as the pain was making her eyes water and she was terrified of the way he was acting. When he let go of her he saw how scared he was and sighed. "For fuck sake Mei; think about it!" She thought about it. Gin turns up and hugs her but then asks her to kill him; she looked at him and shook her head. He smiled.

"If I ever meet you in war and you falter, you don't try to kill me, what do you think Soul Society will think?" He prompted her and now she realised what he meant.

"They'd think I was in league with you again."

"Exactly!" He said before she even finished her sentence. "And they'd banish you or kill you or whatever it is those bastards do."

"Why do you care; you're the enemy." She said but he didn't look at her and she smiled slyly. "You love me don't you?" But before he could answer they heard a noise from behind them and looked up; there was no one there. Mei realised she wasn't going to get an answer, "did Aizen send you?" Gin, being a man that never paid much attention to female minds, didn't realise that Mei was actually asking the same question in a different way.

"No," he shook his head hurriedly and looked around him; still aware of that sound. "He wants you back though." He smiled at her and she tried hard not to smile as well. "He thinks I'm asleep; if he knew I was here he'd kill me." It was a good enough answer for Mei. Gin looked around, "I have to…" but his voice left him as he felt a blade near his waist. He looked down to see Mei had a small dagger, concealed in the folds of her dress and had positioned it at his navel. For a moment he merely stared at her before smiling. He was about to react when he felt another, much longer blade, grazing the skin of his neck.

"Ichimaru Gin." Said a silky, female voice. His smile widened.

"Matsumoto." He whispered. "Nice night for a walk." He stood up slowly, and as he did Mei rose with him, keeping her blade at his side.

"Don't worry, your highness" Matsumoto said, "I can take it from here." Mei nodded and moved away, but she kept her eye on Gin the entire time, wondering when he was going to make his move. Mei moved a few steps behind Matsumoto and waited to watch what would happen. Gin used his index finger to push the blade away and for some reason unknown to Mei, Matsumoto didn't protest. In an instant she raised her blade and was about to bring it down when Gin moved and in a second he was at Mei's side.

"That's my girl," he whispered before slamming his hands into her chest. She staggered backwards, closed her eyes and felt the pain issue forth from her mark; but she was too used to it to be properly hurt. When she opened her eyes a moment later, Gin had gone. Matsumoto walked to her and held her hand to steady her.

"Are you OK?" She asked and the princess nodded.

"How did you know?" Mei asked and Matsumoto shrugged.

"Taichou asked me to check on you." The woman answered.

"Oh, has he delegated the position of _Mei's body guard_ to you?" Mei laughed and Matsumoto nodded guiltily. They began to walk out of Ryousai's place and Mei noticed that the moon was out; she hadn't seen it in so long. "Is he still working?" Mei asked and it seemed Matsumoto's mind was elsewhere for it took her a moment to answer.

"I think he just went to bed before I left." Matsumoto answered and Mei nodded. "Will you go to see him?" Mei contemplated and her violet eyes flashed dangerously.

"Maybe," they both smiled.

"Well make sure he gets _some _sleep; he actually let me drink in the office yesterday he was so unaware of things." They both laughed and Matsumoto waved goodbye as Mei walked to the entrance of Hitsugaya's chamber. She had to glance around before entering because it was still wrong for her to enter any man's chamber unescorted. He was asleep, the only light she had to guide her way was the moonlight but she didn't even need that. As she reached his bed and saw him sleeping she realised she was incredibly tired too. She lay down on the bed beside him, still fully clothed and stared at the ceiling.

Back on Ryousai's bridge Mei had realised Matsumoto was around, that's the only reason she put a blade to Gin's stomach. She knew now she did miss him, she did love him. But she couldn't quite place the feeling; whether it was a fatherly bond she had with the man as she had with Aizen or whether it was the love she had for Hitsugaya. She hoped to God it wasn't the latter; her mind just couldn't deal with it. Looking around now to him Hitsugaya was lying on his side and she copied his pose. She put her face against his back and curled up there. She liked to just lay with him sometimes; she liked the feel of his gentle breathing against her own body, it was somehow reassuring, a constant reminder that they were together.

"How was it?" He whispered to her and she smiled.

"Fine." But then she wondered if Matsumoto would keep quiet about what happened on the bridge, she decided that she would. Hitsugaya turned around to face Mei and had to move down slightly as her face was level with her chest.

"How was…Ryousai?" He asked nonchalantly and took Mei's hand.

"As arrogant as ever," she laughed. "Let's not talk; you need to sleep." She whispered and moved some of his silver hair away from his eyes so she could look at them properly. He was about to answer when he glanced her up and down.

"What're you wearing?" He said slowly and sat up, she tried very hard not to smirk and sat up too.

"Not much," she said and looked down at her clothes. They laughed but something else caught the captain's eye.

"What the..?" He asked and pulled the top of her dress down slightly.

"Someone's a little eager," she said and moved forwards to kiss him.

"I-no-look!" He said quickly and Mei looked down to the top of her left breast which Hitsugaya had revealed; her limit mark had an outline of silver; something that only happened when something had happened to it. Hitsugaya got up on his knees and inspected it.

"You've seen that happen before," Mei said but Hitsugaya wasn't listening, he moved forwards and inspected the mark. "As romantic as this is; having you stare at my chest…I have to say it's not entirely my thing." She said in a bored voice after two minutes of Hitsugaya's inspection.

"Mei, I haven't seen it look like that since-" They heard someone clear their throat and turned around to the door way. Light spilled in from behind the figure and made them just a silhouette until the two teenagers could see who it was. Hitsugaya removed his white shirt and handed it to Mei who put it on; Yamamoto expected Mei to dress modestly all the time. They stood up on either side of the bed and waited to be told off for some reason neither knew. Matsumoto walked in behind the old man and smiled apologetically at the two.

"Princess," Yamamoto said in a deep voice, "perhaps you can tell me your side of events this evening?" He said and Mei looked to the floor as she felt Hitsugaya look at her quickly. Mei said nothing; thinking quickly of what she would say.

"This evening?" Hitsugaya asked Yamamoto who looked with distaste at Hitsugaya who in turn suddenly became aware he was shirtless.

"Oh, you do not know?" The old man asked and Mei could've sworn he was trying hard not to smile. "It seems Mei was visited by the traitor Ichimaru Gin." Hitsugaya looked to Mei now who looked back and tried not smile innocently at him. "I take t from your look of surprise that the princess did not tell you?" Everyone seemed surprised by this.

"No," Hitsugaya said and Mei looked away ashamedly. "No she didn't." Everyone looked to Mei who stared back at them.

"I was going to-"

"Enough," Yamamoto put a hand up to stop her talking, "everyone to my office. Now," he added as he saw Mei was going to talk to Hitsugaya. Yamamoto was about to walk out after Matsumoto but he stopped. "Hitsugaya Taichou," he said without looking back, "put some clothes on; you might catch a cold." Hitsugaya's face reddened and Mei tried her hardest not to laugh.

* * *

You know what fellow readers? I haven't seen Hitsugaya in Bleach in ages (mainly because of this evil, nasty filler that's going on) but I re-watched his fight with Gin and realised that his voice is really deep! Do you think he puts it on to get people to think he's older? Awww

XD

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are reader friends! XP

* * *

"So," Yamamoto said as he went to sit at his desk with Mei sat opposite him; Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stood just behind her. "Matsumoto says you met with Gin before she arrived, correct?" He took out a sheaf of papers and began to write quickly and watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"Correct." She said in an almost bored voice.

"What did he want from you?" Yamamoto looked up at her, "what did he talk to you about?" Mei thought for a moment about what to say before her violet eyes flashed back up to the old man's face.

"He asked me to rejoin him and Aizen," she said coolly.

"And what did you say-"

"What kind of question is that?" Hitsugaya took a step forwards and Mei glanced up at him; he was angry that Yamamoto needed to ask such a question. The old man sighed as he looked at Hitsugaya with impatience.

"It's a question that does not need to be questioned by _you." _Yamamoto snapped and for once Mei did not smile at Hitsugaya being told off; she knew why Yamamoto had asked that question.

"You have doubts of my loyalty?" She said as plainly as she could.

"I have reason to believe your mind is impressionable-"

"I am not a child." She interrupted him and knew that insolence would not go unnoticed.

"You are naïve!" He slammed a fist down on the table and stopped writing, "you have been swayed before and we cannot lose you again." He looked at her, "grow up." He snapped and she blushed under his scrutiny. He noticed the way she was sitting wasn't like how she used to either; one leg on the chair and the other swaying an inch from the ground, her arms resting on the arms of the chair and her long dark hair flowing around her in the slight breeze. Not like the polite, pretty princess he used to know; she was no longer welcoming in her glances. Had she changed so much he'd doubt her?

"Forgive me," she stood up, "it is late, I am tired. Here's a recollection of what happened: Ryousai left, Gin came, asked me to join him, I said no, Matsumoto showed up and saved me." Mei simply recited the version everyone in the room wanted to hear, her one silent plea for rebellion. "Good night." She left the room without so much as glancing back. Although when she passed him, Hitsugaya caught her eye for a moment and he knew something was wrong.

"Matsumoto, calm her down." Yamamoto said and the woman nodded before following the princess. Hitsugaya and Yamamoto stood in silence for a long time until the young captain lost patience.

"Sir, what is it you wish to say to me?" Because Hitsugaya could see the man had something that he was debating whether or not he should say. Yamamoto stood up from his desk and walked over to his balcony; Hitsugaya watched him with confused eyes.

"Have you," the man paused, unsure of what to say, "have you noticed a change in Mei?" Hitsugaya thought back to the time they'd spent together and couldn't find a difference, he shrugged. "Perhaps you are blinded, you cannot see what I see."

"And what is it you see?" Hitsugaya held his breath; the only change he could think of was that Mei hadn't told him about meeting Gin and she usually told him everything.

"Aizen, has tainted her. There's some evil in her now-"

"Taichou, this is untrue-"

"You have not noticed perhaps because in her presence you do not discuss politics or her views on the on coming war?" Hitsugaya nodded; they'd never discussed things like that, they'd been caught up in their own world, rather than the one around them. "The once benevolent, forgiving Mei no longer exists." He said plainly and Hitsugaya looked like he was about to protest so the man put a hand up to silence him. "She is colder, harsher, less forgiving-"

"This isn't true." Hitsugaya looked to the floor and almost whispered to himself.

"She has become power hungry, with a thirst for death." Yamamoto whispered urgently, "so you can see why I doubted her story; I still doubt it-"

"So you think if Gin came to Mei to ask her back she'd go?" Yamamoto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes." Hitsugaya shook his head. "You are as stubborn as she is," the aged man concluded. Yamamoto turned away from the outside world and paced back into his study, Hitsugaya followed him slowly. "I want you to keep an eye on her," the boy wasn't looking but nodded to the man, "make sure she doesn't slip up, change sides, kill someone." He looked at Hitsugaya for confirmation, the boy nodded.

"Understood."

* * *

"Your highness, slow down!" Matsumoto said as she reached Mei, who was practically running away from Yamamoto's quarters. Mei stopped completely which surprised Matsumoto and she almost fell on the young girl.

"I don't need an escort." She said quickly but Matsumoto saw past the stubborn shell of the fragile princess and put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"You must feel very vulnerable after that bad man…" but her voice left her as the princess glanced up at the woman with such distaste for a moment Matsumoto forgot she was Mei. "Uh, well, let me walk you back to-"

"My quarters." Mei said as she could see Matsumoto thought she was going back to see Hitsugaya. "Give Hitsugaya Taichou this won't you?" She removed the white shirt he'd wrapped around her and handed it to her.

"Your highness will be cold."

"Her highness is fine." She snapped before lifting up her dress and walking forwards. They walked in silence for about five minutes before Mei finally got the courage to ask what she'd always wanted an answer to. "You loved him didn't you?" She whispered but loud enough for the woman near by to hear.

"Who?" She asked after a moment but could see from the way the princess didn't respond that the girl wasn't being fooled. "Yes." Was all she said.

"Why?" Matsumoto stopped walking. The princess stopped too and cocked her head back to one side to look at the woman. Matsumoto noticed a change in the princess, one she'd been contemplating for a long time; there was a laziness about the girl. An air of quiet charisma that evoked rebellion; she acted a bit like Gin. Whenever the princess did things she acted without effort, whenever she stood she'd stumble to do so as though it were beneath her. Even walking was a relaxed amble with her now.

"Why do you love Hitsugaya taichou?" She asked Mei who smirked and looked away.

"For reasons even I cannot explain." Mei smiled to herself as she tried to think of what it was.

"Tell me," Matsumoto walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, watching the way the darkness of her dress sparkled in the starlight. "Apart from the physical things which I'm sure you adore," Mei laughed, "what else was it?"

"It was his arrogance," Matsumoto shook her head; girls nowadays sure were attracted to odd things. "There was something, rebellious about him that suited me." Mei turned to the woman and let her eyes do the talking, for Matsumoto could see the love there. "I loved," Mei bit her bottom lip, "the way he'd follow orders and not his heart, and then when I cam into the picture he'd get so confused because all of a sudden he wanted to listen to what his heart was shouting but…" _(A/N: I'm in the ball park here right; this is partly why we love Hitsugaya?) _she looked up to the stars, trying to see their love story written in some constellation. "And it was wonderful to think I could mean more to him than his orders for once," she laughed, "his innocence!" She suddenly remembered and even Matsumoto laughed. "Never looked at a girl the way he looks at me." She laughed harder, "Never thought about it so he'd never kissed someone…I still remember," Mei mumbled, almost to herself, "the first time…he blushed, I laughed and we were thrown apart." Suddenly Mei's happiness turned to sadness, "we fought so hard to be accepted, to be together and now that we are…I lied to him." She ran a hand through her long hair and closed her eyes, "damn." She whispered. _Her language has changed too, _Matsumoto thought. "So tell me; are the reasons the same?" Mei asked and began to walk forwards once more.

"Hmmm," Matsumoto had to take a minute to think about it, "I think Hitsugaya taichou might be a bit of a special case." She said and Mei turned to her.

"Oh? Those were not the same reasons." And her royal tone was back all of a sudden.

"Some I suppose but you see," she looked around and lowered her voice, "Gin, was more like my knight; my protector. Whenever we were together I felt safe." Mei gulped; she felt the same for the man, "and I loved him for it. But I was forever chasing him…" She faltered as Emiko, Mei's servant, came out to escort the princess.

"What time is this?!" Emiko almost shouted; she'd always been a bit of a mother figure to Mei even though she was only a few years older. "Thank you Matsumoto Fukutaichou," She said quickly and beckoned Mei inside before grabbing her arm and leading her in. Matsumoto watched the princess give excuses to her maid and sighed; the girl had changed, she wondered if her captain knew or if he liked the new, more openly rebellious Mei.

* * *

"I'll draw you a bath and then you're going straight to bed," Mei pouted at Emiko as she spoke, "alright, alright, after some tea." Mei kissed her on the cheek quickly and ran to her bathroom. The bath, which was the size of a small swimming pool, was almost full and the room was so full of steam she could only see a few feet in front of her. She threw off her dress and knew Emiko would pick it up for her when she came in to check she was OK. She slipped into the warm water gratefully and rested her head, thinking about the events of that evening. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the warm steam to fill up her lungs. She kept her eyes closed and could hear footsteps walking into her bathroom; they were not a woman's footsteps.

"Toush?" She smiled and he did not respond, so she opened her eyes and glanced around. "Where are y-"

"So you lied." He interrupted. But that voice didn't belong to her Hitsugaya.

"Ryousai?" She whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Lol, it's always a person you don't expect. Next chapter it'll be Sasuke from Naruto XP

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm cool…I'm an avenger…every girl loves me but I'm in love with Orochimaru….did I mention I'm an avenger… yeah Orochi keeps talking about getting inside of me but I'm playing hard to get."

XP WHATEVER SUITCASE!

Can you tell I don't like him? Oh he's alright really! XD

Anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 6

"Your highness," She could see his shadow coming towards her in the mist of the bathroom. She stood quickly and made her index finger outline a circle on the surface of the water, as her skin came in touch with it the liquid lifted in front of her to create a curtain of water, hiding her from him. "So you'll let Gin touch you so closely but you won't even let me see you." He asked her loudly and, as she could not see him either from behind the water, she had to turn her head to where she thought his voice was.

"Ryousai," she said with as much authority as she could muster, "get out of here." She found she was suddenly too tired to deal with him but he was persistent.

"You don't even want to hear my proposal?" He sounded genuinely offended and she just rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a death wish?" She whispered to him and for the first time since entering her chambers he thought twice about what he was doing.

"I have only one wish, and you know what it is." He smiled to himself.

"I can kill you without getting out of here, so-"

"Yeah, I know you could." She bit her lip; what was he planning. "See I've heard about you, how you've changed. Do you wanna know the truth, Princess Mei, about why Yamamoto won't train you in combat?" She had been wondering for a while about this, "he's scared you'll kill someone-"

"I would never-"

"Yes you would, if you really wanted to Mei." He leant against the wall opposite her, "you enjoy it, the power you have over life, because it's the only real power you have." That wasn't true, but the more she thought about it the more she agreed with him. A sick smile slithered onto her face.

"Isn't it stupid, to keep your company with a girl who has a reckless love for murder?" She asked and it took him a minute to realise what she'd said and she heard him laugh.

"Emiko is my hostage until you have listened and agreed with my proposal, and I know you will." There was silence, "will you listen?" She really had no choice.

"I will." She waited to hear his plan, suddenly cold in the water, she looked around and could see the steam was leaving she room.

"You will come back with me, you will take your place as my wife-"

"I will never-"

"Or I will tell Yamamoto the truth of your brief encounter with Gin." Mei thought fast; she had to get out of this and to do that she had to know how much he heard. "I know enough to condemn you Mei," he snickered and still no plan of action was coming to her. "I wonder how Hitsugaya will react when he hears the news." Mei gasped, now completely cornered, how could she get out of this?

"Why do you need me?" She asked, now desperate for a route of escape.

"I don't need you." He said and sounded surprised that she'd asked such a question, "I _want _you, and I usually get what I want-"

"But why?" She couldn't understand it; what made her so desirable, "for my face, my body…there are so many others like me!" She kept talking, just to prolong her confirmation to his plan, just to give her time to think about a loop hole.

"There are political reasons also, all of which are too complex for you to understand." He said scathingly and clicked his tongue with impatience, "now Mei, do you agree to my proposal?" There was no way out of it, she had no escape, her head fell forwards in defeat.

"I do."

* * *

_-twelve years ago-_

"Princess Mei, stand still!" The little girl stopped suddenly, comically with one leg in the air as though she were about to take another step. "You want to look like that when your new guard comes?" She shook her head violently and stood to attention in front of her head maid. The woman then insisted on checking every inch of the girl's dress as the young princess had been running around all day. "Are you excited to meet your new guard?" she asked and Mei shrugged.

"If he's anything like that Ryousai boy then NO!" She said sternly and passing maids giggled.

"Princess Mei wants a handsome guard then?" One of them asked and the little girl blushed and shrugged.

"Perhaps just a nice one?" Mimi, her maid said as she finished with her dress and moved onto her face, Mei nodded vigorously which made it difficult for the woman to check her face looked fine. They were stood in a huge hall; no furniture was here as Mei was moving to Soul Society and so needed it in her house there. Doors at the opposite end opened and the maid turned around, as soon as Mei had heard the noise she grabbed the woman's hand and hid behind her.

"Princess Mei, this is your day guard, Hitsugaya Toshiro," Mimi whispered and Mei peered around the side of her dress to the person in front of them. He stood a little way away, looking (as much as any child could) as though he really didn't care where he was.

"Where is he?" Mei said and looked around the other side of Mimi's dress, "I don't see him!" Mimi laughed.

"He's there!" She pointed at Hitsugaya who bowed as Mei looked at him, she tilted her head and stuck out her tongue.

"He's a kid!" She shouted and saw the boy take a deep breath, trying not to get too angry. "He's scary!" She shouted and Mimi had to pick her up to stop her from running away.

"Don't be rude." The woman hissed but Mei pouted and looked away from the boy.

"What's with his hair?" She whispered and Mimi was very close to hitting her.

"Be nice and go play in the garden." The woman put her down and she glared at the new boy for a while before moving away. She walked down a corridor to get to the garden and all the way that Hitsugaya kid was a few steps behind her. She sighed as she realised this and decided she'd have to put up with two shadows for the day.

"Do you talk?" She turned around suddenly and asked him. He was caught off guard and almost bumped into the young princess.

"If you want me to." He replied and she smiled; she liked his answer. She tilted her head at him and he blushed under her scrutiny.

"Why are you here?" She asked suddenly and seemed upset by something, "I don't need a guard; no one in this place or outside this place wants me." She lowered her head and her shoulders began to shake. "You heard they're getting rid of me?" No teacher had ever taught Hitsugaya how to deal with a situation like this, he had no idea how to comfort the girl.

"I'm here because," he thought for a moment, "because I'm going to protect you."

"Forever?" She sniffed and looked at him blankly.

"For as long as you'll have me," he said even though he knew this placement wouldn't last long.

"You know, if you weren't a boy you could be my friend." She said stubbornly.

"What's wrong with boys?" Hitsugaya wondered; he'd never been one to notice or care about the differences between girls and boys. Mei seemed to think about an answer but could think of none.

I want you to get my things-"

"I'm your guard, not a maid." Her mouth opened wide in shock as he said this and she turned away from him. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes; he had to put up with this spoilt princess for a few months and it would be over. He stopped as he realised the princess had and saw she was looking through a door at something. He looked in too and saw it was some sort of dress.

"It's my mother's wedding gown," she said slightly dreamily, "those are real diamonds you know." She said tartly and he took a deep breath.

"_Really?" _

"Why would anyone ever want to get married?" She asked and seemed genuinely confused by the thought; she was a princess, didn't she know it would be in her future? She turned to him and he shrugged.

"I have no opinion on the matter." He said and she nodded.

"How could you want to share your life with someone, _forever? _I mean, having to plan your day according to them, always conscious of not upsetting them? That's just silly." She concluded quietly.

"Is your mother not happy?" Hitsugaya asked and Mei made a face at him.

"Of course."

"Then perhaps marriage isn't such a bad thing?" He said and her face broke into a smile.

"Aw, your not so bad after all!" She said and ran away from him.

"Your highness!" He shouted and ran after her he came to a dead end; the princess was no where to be seen.

"Say, you're name's Toshiro right?" She came out from behind him and asked. He turned around.

"It's Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya."

"Toush-"

"HITSGUAYA!" He shouted but she smiled at him.

"Hey I made you a name, form now on you shall be known as Toush," she spoke as though talking to an audience, exactly how she had been taught to speak. "The boy who could never catch the Princess." She smiled mischievously at him.

"I could catch you." He said, more annoyed at her underestimating his ability than the fact she'd named him something else.

"You couldn't get this key from around my neck, no matter how hard you tried." She took out a long gold chain from beneath her clothes and waved it in front of him.

"I could," but he was already running after her.

* * *

Mei sat at her desk, opposite her bed, awaiting Hitsugaya's arrival. It was the morning after her visit from Ryousai and she still had a pain in her throat every time she thought about saying goodbye. Emiko had tears in her eyes when she realised what was going on, as Mei and Ryousai made plans together. Mei sat in silence most of the time, not listening but nodding her head in agreement to everything that Ryousai said. Her mind was elsewhere; she didn't want to be thinking about her evenings with Hitsugaya but she found that it was all she could think about. Mei had cried in Emiko's arms long into long into the night and for the first time in a long time she felt like a child, she just wanted to be protected from such things as this. She hated being involved in blackmail, in deceit, especially when it meant hurting someone so close to her. As soon as she had woken she had sent word to Hitsugaya that she wanted to see him and now she was sat, watching the sun go behind a cloud, waiting for him. The doors to her left opened and she was turned away from them slightly so she couldn't see him. But she could tell it was him, from the way he stared at her from behind; not wanting to disturb her, not wanting to show his presence and surprise her, but she always knew.

"You wanted to see me Princess Mei?" He asked and she realised now, as she was about to lose him, that she liked the way he spoke to her. Sure, he still had the harshness in his voice that he'd always had but there was something wonderful in the way he said her name. "Ahem," he cleared his throat as she wasn't paying attention and she beckoned him with a hand and he obliged. When he went around to lean against her desk he saw her eyes were cast downwards, he leant forwards so his face was only an inch from hers. "won't you look at me?" She smiled at him, barely able to keep herself from breaking down and closed her eyes.

"I can't," she whispered and it killed her as he leant in further so their lips were almost touching; why was it today, of all days, he was the one vying for attention.

"You can't?" He shook his head as he said it and she shook hers too and he laughed at how childish she behaved.

"Please," she said franticly and pushed him away with a look of distress.

"Mei!" He said in offence as she pushed him back into the table, "what's got into"

"From now on you will refer to me as Princess or your Highness, is that clear _Captain _Hitsugaya?" She stood up slowly as she said it but still could not look him in the eye.

"Why would I do that?" He asked and straightened up as well.

"Because I am not yours anymore," she whispered. "I have decided, for the benefit of my people, of the Shinigami and myself, that I shall become Queen of the Other World." Hitsugaya shook his head and took her shoulders.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying?" He asked and breathed heavily as his hands dug into her flesh.

"I am marrying Prince Ryousai-"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Hitsugaya shouted at her and shook her violently. What was going on? What had happened in a mere night to make her act so insane?

"THIS SORT OF TREATMENT IS NOT ORTHODOX FOR A CAPTAIN WITH A PRINCESS!" She shouted back at him and he removed his hands from her shoulders. She gasped and massaged them as pain rushed through her. "You are no longer in your right to touch me-"

"I will do as I please when you are in a mind of such insanity." He said back and for the first time their eyes met; Hitsugaya could see she was not lying, her mind was clear. He shook his head and mouthed the word no soundlessly, Mei looked away and blinked away tears; she could not let him see that anything was wrong. "You love me," he said to her and she shook her head.

"No, I don't." She took a step away from him, "I give myself to Ryousai with a clear conscience; I am and will be his forever." Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Ryousai may have you mind but I have you heart." As she shook her head defiantly he nodded. "How can he have you freely when this," she shivered as he put a finger on her forehead and traced the outline of her body so softly, "is mine?" He moved close to her lips again but did not kiss her. They merely stood in his embrace, with their eyes closed.

"This isn't right," she whispered, "I am marrying him, no one can touch me like this." Even as she said it her lips were inching closer to his, he smiled but kept his eyes shut.

"I already have." He whispered and could tell that she was incredibly scared; perhaps it was last night, meeting Gin had made her uneasy, made her feel she was safer if she was Queen perhaps? Her hands found the way to Hitsugaya's hair and she pulled gently. He gasped as she did this and upon hearing his discontent her hands went from his hair to his neck.

"Please let me go," she begged him but he was defiant. He kissed her so softly she whimpered as she remembered this would be the last kiss they'd share. "If I call Emiko as witness, you'll be tried by Room 46…" but he just laughed at her.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I don't love you!" she shouted, more trying to convince herself than him. She opened her eyes and slapped him. "You will not touch me anymore." He stood with a hand to his cheek, she could never hurt him physically but it wasn't his cheek that was hurting now.

"Mei." He took a step towards her.

"Please leave," she looked to the floor.

"What the hell are you…" But his voice quietened. As she looked at him she saw he was horrified by something he saw. She turned to see it to and as soon as she turned around her heart finally broke. Ryousai had walked out of her bathroom, reached her bed and searched for his shirt that he put on quickly; evidently the effect was to make Hitsugaya think he'd been there all night. It worked. "What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered dangerously to Ryousai who ignored him, walked to Mei and kissed her neck. She hated it but she had to return the embrace. "Get away from her!" Hitsugaya shouted and when Mei turned back to him she was shocked to see a silver aura appear around him as his reitsu spilt over onto a physical plane.

"Captain Hitsugaya right?" Ryousai asked and put an arm around Mei's waist. "Mei and I are leaving soon so if you'd care to leave us so we can get our things ready." Hitsugaya was about to say something back when a shadow fell across the room, they all looked to the door where Yamamoto stood.

"It is unrespectable to be in each other's presence alone until you are married." He said sternly to Mei and her Prince.

"Forgive us," Ryousai said with a small bow, "but it was too tempting." He smiled at Mei who forced a fake smile on her face.

"Princess Mei, I must ask of you one more time, to clarify," Yamamoto said quickly and glanced at Hitsugaya who was looking from Mei and Ryousai. "Is it your intention to marry this Prince, Ryousai, of the Other World and reside there until called to rule here upon the announcement of your parents' deaths?" Mei took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"That is indeed my intention."

* * *

No Mei- don't do it!

But you guys can review if you like XD


	6. Chapter 6no,this is the REAL sixth one!

_Hello everyone! I'm back! for a while anyways- i just thought of this conversation between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya and was like; I have to write this down. Apologies for the shortness. Enjoy!

* * *

-Some time later-_

"Taichou, it is time to leave." Matsumoto spoke softly to her captain as he sat, as though in some deep contemplation, on the windowsill of his office. He was slouched forwards, breathing in the frosty and bitter-cold springtime air. It had been so long since he'd felt warmth, since his soul had felt some comfort but he knew he'd never feel that way again. His emerald eyes seemed glassy as they reflected the sparkling dew on the blossoms of the cherry tree outside his office. How many times had he spoken to her there? How many times had the blossoms carried messages from one to another? Not enough times. Otherwise she may have stayed. "Taichou?" Matsumoto prompted; she'd grown used to his silences but recently she was disturbed by the routine he had taken: wake up, go out, kill and come back. All the while he remained silent until he needed to be spoken to. The woman sighed; Mei had not only taken herself away from Soul Society but she'd taken the captain too.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said after a moment, he stretched a hand out of the window and reached out to the cherry tree.

"Yes, taichou?" She said quickly; uncertain of whether or not she should be happy that he was speaking because his tone was so devoid of emotion yet somehow it showed his grief.

"Someone once told me that spring is a time of romance." For the first time in her history with the captain Matsumoto blushed; she'd never heard him speak of such things. A frosted cherry blossom fell from the tree outside and landed in Hitsugaya's hand. "Do you think this is true?" Matsumoto smiled.

"Of course; the people of Rukongai believe that each cherry blossom stands for a lover, waiting to find their soul mate…" her voice faded as indeed another blossom fell from the tree and landed in her captain's outstretched hand. He brought his hand back to his chest and looked at the tiny, crystallised, pink petals in his hand with interest.

"But then if this is such a time of celebration, why is the fragrance shying away from the blossoms of this tree?" He wondered out loud and Matsumoto raised an eyebrow; what poetry was this that the captain was trying to portray? But she sighed; broken hearts speak this language a lot better than anything else. Hitsugaya leant forwards and blew the petals softly from his hand so that they were carried away by the slight breeze. "There is a hidden sorrow in this curtain of happy air." He muttered; answering the question himself. "And…" he looked out into the gardens as though looking for something he knew was there, "the slow, sleepy flow of time has silenced much of the sorrow here." Matsumoto nodded as he said this; he meant that so much time has passed since her leaving that many had now forgotten the heartache. "What is it about us Matsumoto?" The woman took a step towards her captain; she hadn't heard him talk so much in a long time. "Why is it that we, captains and vice captains of divisions, have many unsaid things lost in our hearts?" Hitsugaya swallowed hard and still didn't look at the woman; she was beginning to see what Mei was talking about when it came to describing him.

"It is because we are not free to speak what's in our hearts." She said bitterly and in truth when she had first met the boy she thought that he had already learnt this. But when Mei showed up it proved that he just didn't understand it. Hitsugaya ran a hand through his silver hair and nodded.

"How does one of us say what troubles them so?" He said with a slight laugh. "And why do I wonder this now, when I should have thought about it long ago?" He closed his eyes and thought hard, trying to seek an answer. Matsumoto wiped her right eye quickly as she felt a tear try to escape it; it hurt her terribly to think that since Mei left, the captain had forgotten how to feel completely. Suddenly Hitsugaya stood up and Matsumoto could tell from the way he stood, fists clenched with an aura of silver around him, that he was preparing to fight; his anger was about to escape. "How does one actually tell you that they are not in love with you?" He whispered hoarsely; it was the first time since her leaving that he had spoken so directly about Mei. "Why must we journey through this life together but still allow distances between us? We are completely together and yet we are not; she spirited away some of me to that place and yet I am still here!" He almost shouted across the grounds. "For a while," he continued at a whisper, "I chose never to feel again, never let my heart rule my head but now… I cannot accept the pain of separation; it is as though a wall of glass divides us." his cheeks flushed pink; partially because of the coldness outside and because he never let anyone know how he felt. "The songs they sing," he bowed his head as Matsumoto listened intently, "my heart used to hear them too; but what is this tune that fate has chosen for me to hear instead?" Matsumoto shook her head and cold tears fell from her eyes; she had no answers for him.

"Taichou," she whispered, "they are calling…" But he had already turned around and was walking out; as he approached her he put a hand on her shuddering shoulder.

"Matsumoto," he whispered kindly; he sounded older, wiser than her but she had only just become aware of how young he was. "Do not be upset; you could not have warned me of the dangers that come with taking on the role of a captain," he said quietly. "I should have known." He muttered and walked out. Matsumoto stood in silence for a moment; she had to do something.

* * *

"What condition is this that she is in?" The prince commanded as he walked into Mei's quarters. She was sat at her dressing table as a young servant girl brushed her hair. She stared, motionless, at some point beyond the mirror; she did not even register Ryousai putting a hand to her chin and roughly jerking her face to look at him. Even then she stared behind him, not wanting to look at him but not caring either.

"She's a little upset." The girl said and Mei closed her eyes for a moment of grief; even the servants talked about her as if she weren't there. Ryousai grabbed the hair brush from the girl quickly.

"Leave us." He said and she obliged. As she left Ryousai sat on Mei's dressing table and Mei removed the jewellery they had placed on her that day. She started with her tiara. "Mei; explain yourself." She placed her tiara on the table in front of her and shook her head slightly before removing her long ear rings.

"If it can be said that I am sad here; the truth is he is not happy there either." Ryousai sighed with suppressed impatience; recently Mei had taken to talking in riddles. "I meet with him in my dreams but…" She looked to the mirror as if she could see him there, "it is as if our encounters are blended with loneliness." She began to remove her bracelets. "Spring is a time of romance, it is not?" She asked the prince and finally looked at him as he took her hand and kissed it; he nodded and smiled at her. "Yet there is an autumn in my heart." She whispered and he was surprised when she leant forwards and put her head in his lap, she gripped tightly onto his robes and he stroked her hair; she no longer hated him. When she arrived he'd treated her with love and respect; he vowed that this time he would do things right. "The slow, sleepy flow of time has quietened much of the sorrow here." She said bitterly as hot tears stained the prince's robes, "and many unsaid things are lost in my heart." She said quietly. "Let me go," she said to Ryousai quickly and looked up at him. Over the past while he'd fallen in love with her, at first it had simply been lust but now it was different. He shook his head.

"I cannot let you go princess," she put her head back in his lap.

"Please-"

"You belong to me, you belong here, my people have become accustomed to their queen." He whispered down to her, "please do not make me feel this pain." She smiled; Ryousai had changed so much, she'd even begun to like him.

"I never realised how much I loved him until we were finally torn apart by you-"

"Mei don't make me feel this way-"

"WHY NOT!?" She shouted and stood up. She kicked her stool away from her and took a few steps back; her long white nightdress flowing around her as her aura began to show. "Why mustn't I make you share my pain?!" She screamed at him before moving close to him again, grabbing the front of his robes and looking him straight in the eye. "I will die without him." She said and finally broke down; she fell into Ryousai's arms and cried, gasping for air as though she found it difficult to breathe. "I will die," she said again but Ryousai was hearing no more. He let go of her and she fell to the floor, still crying uncontrollably.

"I will return to our bed when you do not hold another man in your heart." He said scornfully before walking out, leaving Mei cradling herself on the floor. As soon as he was out of the room he ran a hand through his hair; he'd never seen her get like this. Sure, she was upset while here all the time but recently it had gotten worse and growing to love her simply meant it hurt him to see her like this. He sighed and walked away from their room. A shadow behind the man elongated and slinked over to the door of the bedroom. Gin stared, disbelieving at Mei's shaking figure on the black marble floor; he had to do something.

* * *

Ooooh. What's gonna happen? Also, I know they're characters have changed quite a bit but it'll all work out!...I hope...

Review please XD


End file.
